Night World
by thefuturist
Summary: Story of Damon and Charlotte, the first human he turned. Set in 1865. Please read inside for the summary.
1. Prologue

**Summary:**  
>Charlotte Wormwood always did as she was told. She never stayed out after dark and she never strayed outside of the Gate for she knew of the dangers that would await her. But as her twenty-first birthday approaches she realizes how tiresome she is of doing the same thing day in and day out. So she does the one thing she show to never do. Leave the gates behind her and face the Forbidden Forest. Only one person knew of what really waited her as soon as her feet crossed that boundry.<br>Damon Salvatore had already lost more then he could handle. He chose a life of solidarity when he left his brother eight months ago, only seeking company when he had needs. But he felt it wasn't enough anymore. If he couldn't be with Katherine for all of eternity he could be with someone else. He had spotted a girl a while back that reminded him of Katherine. She had the same curly, chocolate hair and the same wonderful physique. The only problem was he couldn't enter her town. He would just have to wait her out.

**Author's Note:** This is the first Vampire Diaries story I have posted on here so I would appreciate any feedback you could possibly give. Both good and bad. If you have any questions involving this story just ask them. I am more then willing to answer them. Just in case you haven't noticed this story takes place in 1865, a year after Damon is changed.

**Disclaimer:** I do **N O T** own Vampire Diaries. But I do own Wormwood and it's inhabitants. If you would like to use them, just ask. :)

* * *

><p>Wormwood: population one-hundred and thirty-seven, made up of farmers, guards, students and the Council. But most importantly it held residency to two powerful witch families—the Sparks' and the Hale's. They had protected the citizens since the town was first established thirty years ago from what lies behind the brick walls and steel gates. Things you couldn't even dream of. Some people chose to ignore the things that go bump in the night. They chose to fight back.<p>

From the outside Wormwood was the perfect little farming community. It never got too cold, so something was always in season and everybody owned at lest one type of farming animal. But on the inside, Wormwood was the perfect little fort. A barrier, set up by the aforementioned witches, kept out all supernatural beings and everybody owned at least one form of weaponry. The children were raised with the knowledge of the supernatural. In school they were taught not only arithmetics and literature, but how to defend themselves should they find themselves outside the Barriers, or should the creatures for their way inside. Walking outside of the Barrier should never happen without permission, which you were rarely granted. That knowledge is instilled in them from the day they are given birth to. If someone disobeyed this rule they would not be scored or lashed. What the Older Generation does is far worse punishment. They leave them to fend for themselves.

There is a cautionary tale told by both parents and teachers of a child of ten that ventured outside the Gate into the Forbidden Forest. It was morning by the time they realized he was gone, but they stilled had hope. So they sent a search party of eight out after the boy. Only three came back, and the child was never heard of again. Some say this a fictional tale made up to scare the children. Charlotte Wormwood might have been inclined to believe them if the small child had not been her mother and father's first born son.

Even with all this knowledge that the citizens of Wormwood held there were still some who wanted to leave their town of solace. Those who wanted freedom and were tired of the routine, no matter how safe it may be. Some people were just born for adventure, who thrived under pressure and laughed in the face of danger. Somewhere buried deep down Miss. Wormwood liked to believe she was one of those people.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> This is rather short, but this was just an introduction into the town and a very small introduction to the main original character-Charlotte. Tthe other chapters that follow it will be longer. I promise. The next chapter will be out Wednesday the fourth. There will be a regular updating pattern-Wednesday & Sunday-unless stated otherwise. If you like this story please keep and out on my other Vampire Diaries story that will be posted Tuesday. It follows the series and will also be a Damon Salvatore fanfiction. Now, put a review in the jar to feed the starving vampires. :D

P.S. Go to my profile for fun stuff for the story.


	2. The Woman

**Author's Note ::** I was so excited about posting this, ever since Sunday, and then when I wake up this morning I forget. :|  
>So this is the first official chapter. You get introduced to both Charlotte and Damon-and about twenty other people. I am actually quite proud of this story is turning out so I hope you all enjoy.<p>

**Disclaimer ::** I do not own the Vampire Diaries. But I do own Wormwood and it's inhabitants.

* * *

><p>The darkness of the receding night cloaked everything in a sinister darkness as the smell of approaching dawn wafted through the cool, crisp air. The town's people of Wormwood lay in bed silently, curled under the blankets begging for the first ray of sunlight to peak over the treeline on the other side of the Gate. Even with their doors bolted shut and guns loaded with wooden bullets on their bedside tables they dare not open their eyes. Most of everyone in town was afraid of the darkness for they knew what it brought. But their was one who sought out the darkness. It was peaceful. It was quiet.<p>

A young woman with dark brown waves sat at the windowsill of her bedroom, staring out into the shadows of the Town Square. She had been up for most of the night, her thoughts running away with the problems that the next day was sure to bring. This wasn't an unusual occurrence for her. The odd occurrence was getting a full night's of rest. At night was the only time her mind had the time to process the events of her everyday life. The weekly Council Meetings, helping the witches in the apothecary, aiding the guards in the towers, training the children in battle against the creatures. Just like everyone else, she liked to have a moment to herself. Just not when others would expect.

Charlotte Wormwood closed her pale, green eyes for a moment, a wave of exhaustion crashing over her only to leave as she opened her eyes. There were only a few short moments before the sun would begin to rise over the trees meaning the servants would start to wake at any moment to begin their daily chores. Charlotte stood from her perch, the hem of her thin, white nightdress brushing her ankles. The hem continued to tease her legs as it swayed with the movements of her walking towards the wardrobe, which was pressed into a corner of her room.

She dressed herself in a brown day dress covered entirely in a dotted pattern. The sleeves fit snugly around her wrists causing a itching sensation from the wool start to spread up her arm. She tugged at the sleeves causing the hem to make a rustling noise against the wooden floor. Charlotte let out a light breath as she placed her hands on her stomach, smoothing the material over the taut flesh underneath. Licking her lips as she opened her eyes again, Charlotte turned back to her wardrobe to pull on a pair of ankle high shoes. Satisfied with her attire she left her room, the fading moon streaming in through the windows her only guidance through the otherwise dark halls. As she approached the top of the stairs the whispers of the servants starting their tasks greeted her ears.

The servants had only just awoke and were already dressed and out of the quarters into the Mayor's house. The lady of the house, Amelia Wormwood, liked to have tea and breakfast waiting for her family when they were ready to start the day so each morning they woke before the roosters and traveled to the baker's, butcher's and farmer's. And every morning the oldest Wormwood child would help.

"Good morning, Miss. Wormwood," the five servants chimed in unison.

"How many times must I ask you to please call me Charlotte," she scolded, wagging her finger at them with a smile on her face. "Or at least Miss. Charlotte."

"It is improper for us to call you by your first name, Miss," the oldest servant, Harriett, replied. Harriett was of the ripe age of fifty and had been working for the Wormwood's as long as she could remember. She had looked after Henry Wormwood, the Mayor, and was now graced with the job of looking after his children. Harriett tried not to pick favorites, no child should feel they are favored over the others, but she couldn't help but feel a connection with Charlotte. She never treated them like servants. She merely acted like they were friends staying in her house.

"Since when do I care what is proper and what is not," Charlotte asked taking the basket that Harriett held in her hands. "Now, I am off to the butcher's. I shall see you again when I come back."

* * *

><p>The forest was quiet except for the sounds of owls hooting, crickets chirping and wolves howling at the full moon. The man cloaked in darkness strained his ears trying to pick up the sound of anything else as he walked through the darkness. He could feel the hunger burning in the back of his throat making him go insane. He needed to quench his thirst but could not find nothing to satisfy him. [i]There,[i] his mind screamed as it picked up the sound of a lonely set of footsteps. He quickly set into action, speeding off towards the sound.

The hunter crept around the forest slowly listening for the sounds of animals. He had started his venture from the city, looking for fresh game, and he was now almost at the town of Wormwood. It was at least a good twenty miles from his home. He supposed he could ask the town if he could rest there for a time before setting off again. Though he had heard rumors of the town. The belief of vampires and werewolves and every other scaring creepy-crawly under your bed. He scoffed at the mere thought of it. They were a town for psychopaths. But they would not harm a human so they were his safest bet. Now he would just have to find it.

The hunter stopped in his tracks as he spotted fawn. He crouched down, setting his rifle on the side of the deer. A shaky breath escaped his lips as he cocked the gun, his finger on the trigger. Suddenly a loud crack echoed through the forest scaring both the hunter and the deer. The deer stood their for a moment, smelling the air before sighting the hunter and darting deeper into the forest.

"Damn it," he yelled, standing up and throwing his gun to the ground.

"Sorry, I think that was my fault." The hunter turned around as the voice behind him talked. There was nothing there. He took in a deep breath as he bent down to grab his gun. As he stood, turning in the direction the deer ran off he jumped. "Sorry," the other man laughed, "didn't mean to scare you."

"Who are you," the hunter demanded.

"Nobody," the other man stated simply, shrugging. "You traveling with anyone," he asked hopefully. One man would not satisfy the hunger he was feeling.

"No, just myself."

"That's too bad." His shoulders fell in defeat as he looked around the forest. "I guess you'll just have to do then."

In flash he turned the hunter's head to the side, sinking his fangs into his neck as the hunter let out a blood curdling scream. The blood flowed down his neck like honey satisfying the hunger inside of him. He could slowly feel the life draining from the young man and found himself not caring whether he lived or died. Atlas, he pulled away from the man's neck as cradled his face, staring into his eyes and telling him to forget his face. He then let the man go, running further into the forest. He would be dead by light.

Damon Salvatore slumped against the base of a tree, legs spread with his hands dangling by his thighs. He despised himself. He despised what he had become. And it was all his brother's fault.

* * *

><p>Charlotte Wormwood sat at the dining room table blowing on her hot tea in it's china. She had just gotten thrown out of the kitchen by Harriett and the rest of the servants for being too much in the way. Though she would protest that she had not been in the way at all, she was just trying to help them the best she could. It was not her fault that things seemed to burn or catch fire in the kitchen when she was around. She let out a loud sigh as they began to bring the food in, setting it out in a beautiful manner.<p>

"Stop your sighing, Miss. Wormwood," Harriett laughed. "It is all done now so I haven't the faintest as to why you are pouting."

"Oh, that was not improper," Charlotte asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Charlotte, stop harassing the servants and leave them to take care of their chores," Charlotte's father, Mayor Henry Wormwood, told her as he entered the dining room, her mother at his side. Charlotte had never cared must for her father much. She thought he was too arrogant, too self-serving. Everything that she despised in another.

"Henry, love," Amelia Wormwood placed a gentle hand on her husband's arm. Her mother on the other, Charlotte loved her very much so. She was the most kind, most sweet person she had ever known. In Charlotte's twenty years she had never heard her mother raise her voice at another and she was always there when someone needed help. Amelia was a true saint.

"Breakfast is ready, sir," Harriett curtsied before leaving the dining room, the other servants following behind her.

"Charlotte, would you mind going to escort your brothers and sisters downstairs, please," Amelia asked sweetly, sitting down at the end of the table.

"Yes, mother," Charlotte bowed her head, standing up from the table.

Charlotte had in total four brothers and sisters, all younger then her, all more willing to conform to the town's society. She loved them all dearly, she honestly did, she just wish that they would open their eyes and see that there was a life outside of the Gate. She hated the fact that they were all so scared. Scared of the night, of strangers, of themselves. It was utter madness. The world had too much to offer to lock yourself in and be too afraid to witness all of it's miracles.

* * *

><p>The sun was high in the sky, though the smell of morning still lingered. Everyone was out of their houses going on with everyday activities. Chatter filled the air along with the laughter of children as the sun began to warm up the earth. It was the end of the week, no school for the children and only a limited amount of work for the adults. Everybody was happy.<p>

Charlotte laughed, rolling her eyes as her youngest sister, Clara, tripped over her own feet, falling into a pile of dirt. Clara was her favorite. She stilled had that innocence that only a five year old could have. She looked at the world through the eyes of someone who never judged, someone who viewed everyone as equals. Charlotte cherished this time because she was sure that only in a few more years she would be like her older sister, Lou-Anne, who was eight. Lou-Anne was the most cynical child that she had ever met. She trusted no one and always saw the faults in people and held them against them to the highest degree. Charlotte didn't like her much.

"Come on, Char," Clara called as she picked herself up out of the dirt. It was time for training. Something that Charlotte had taken a fondness too. She loved using the weapons with the children, she loved teaching them.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Charlotte laughed, running to catch up with her little sister. "Aren't you excited for class today." Charlotte only got a fervent nod from Clara in response as she kicked at the small pebbles in the dirt.

Charlotte looked up from Clara as a group of guards ran past her towards the entrance of the Gate. [i]What is going on,[/i] she wondered, squinting her eyes, trying to look past the sun. She shrugged her shoulders when she couldn't get a better look grabbing the hand that Clara offered her.

"What are we going to do today, Char," Clara asked, looking up at her sister with wonderment in her eyes.

Charlotte paused for a moment, bending down to Clara's level and whispering in her ear, "It's a surprise."

"Char," Clara whined, turning away from her.

"What have you done now," laughed a voice from behind them.

Charlotte stood up, turning around, "The usual," she grinned before hugging the girl. "How are you today, Anna?"

"The usual. Mother wants me to go into the city to get some herbs," she explained, unwrapping her arms from Charlotte's shoulders. "She's working on a new potion, one for invisibility."

"Well, you are a lucky one, are you not," Charlotte sighed. "I wish I could go into the city, but father told me that I could not."

"It's not that different." Anna tried to make her friend feel better, but she knew it wasn't working when Charlotte gave her that look. The look that said 'yeah, right, and pigs fly'. "How are you today, little Clara?"

"Char won't tell me what we are doing in training," Clara pouted, crossing her tiny arms over her chest. Anna and Charlotte shared a look before an ear piercing scream cut through the late-morning air causing Clara's eyes turn as round as saucers. "Charlotte," she whimpered trying to climb up her legs.

"Sh," she patted her hair as she watched the people around her run around. Charlotte grabbed Anna's arm, bringing her down to their level. "Can you take Clara back home for me," she asked, her eyes pleading.

"I would love to, Charlotte," Anna nodded, keeping a level voice as she peeled Clara off of Charlotte.

"Thank-you," Charlotte mouthed before running towards the entrance of town.

A group of people were surrounding a small area once Charlotte reached the entrance. They were huddled around a crumpled body covered in blood, but she couldn't make out anymore then that. She spotted her father, trying to make her way further into the crowed before he could spot her. It didn't work.

"You should not be here, Charlotte," Henry scolded his daughter when he caught sight of her. "Where is your sister?"

"I asked Anna to take her back home." She was trying to peek over the shoulders of the everyone to try and get a better look, paying little attention to her father.

Henry grabbed her shoulders, spinning her away from the scene. "You need to get home."

"What happened," she asked as he began to push. "Father," she yelled. "What happened?" She spun around, facing him. He stared at her for a moment before she continued, "I am turning twenty-one in a week. You need to stop treating me like a child." She took a breath, calming herself. "Now what happened?"

"Vampire."

Charlotte felt all blood drain from her face as her father said that one word. Only one thing kept running through her mind. Her older brother.

"Who was it," she asked with a shaky breath.

"Some hunter, no one from here. Now please, Charlotte, go home." Charlotte nodded, tears prickling her eyes, before turning around and leaving the scene of the Vampire attack.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note ::<strong> So? What do you think? This is the first time I am writing in third person so if you spot any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them. I decided to write in third person so one.) there would be Damon from the get go and two.) so you get what is going through his mind throught out the story because I have some stuff planed that won't make sense if you don't know what is going through his mind.

Please put a review in the jar to feed the starving-or not so starving-vampires. :)

Next Update  :: Sunday, January 8th, 2012


	3. The Gate

**Author's Note ::** This was probably my favorite to write so far so I hope you guys enjoy reading it. :D

**Dislaimer :: **I do **N O T** own Vampire Diaries. But I do own Wormwood and it's inhabitants.

* * *

><p>Damon stared at the gate in front of him. For that past two days he had been trying to get inside of the town called Wormwood, only to be stopped by some unseen force. It was as if he had not been invited into someone's home and he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why. He wanted to get to the woman inside for she reminded him of Katherine, for some reason. If he couldn't be with Katherine for all of eternity, he'd be with that woman. As soon as she came outside.<p>

The young vampire's ears perked up as he heard her voice coming from the other side. "I do not know, Anna. Father has not talked to me about it since the day it happened," was her reply as Anna asked her about the hunter from the attack. "All I know is that your mother and the Hale's mother was able to save him. Though he does not seem to recall who it was that attacked him."

"He must have been compelled," Anna stated, bending down next to Charlotte who looked up at her with a confused look on her face.

"Compelled," she asked, dipping her bucket into the cool water of the creek.

"It is something that the vampires can do with their minds," she explained, an exasperated look on her face. "Has your father told you nothing?"

Charlotte puffed out her chest, furrowing her brow, "He is protecting me," she mocked in a deep voice.

"I think your voice needs to drop a few octaves before you get it right." Charlotte and Anna jumped, spilling the water they had collected as they turned around.

"Father, we just," she motioned between her and Anna, "I was just-"

"My mother's expecting me." Anna bowed her head quickly as she stood up, walking as fast as her short legs would carry her. Charlotte cursed her for leaving her alone, at the same time wishing she could think of an excuse to leave. But this is where she was supposed to be, collecting water.

"It is alright, Charlotte. I was your age once and I, too, mocked my father." He looked down at her, a look in his eyes Charlotte had never seen before. "We mock the ones that try to protect us the most. We would like to think that we need no one, that we are invincible."

"I never said I was invincible. You make it clear to tell me so everyday." Charlotte turned back to the creek as she picked her fallen bucket up. She was nothing like her father, she hated it when he tried to compare the two of them.

"Charlotte," he sighed before a scream echoed off of the Gate walls. Henry quickly jumped into action, running up the side of the water to see what had happened.

Charlotte continued to sit, her bucket in the water, as her eyes followed the Mayor consoling a woman on the ground._ Perhaps she fainted_, she thought turning back to her bucket. She noticed the color change as the water washed over her hands that went in to retrieve the full container. Her heart slowly began to beat faster as she followed the trail of red. The closer it got to the entrance in the wall the darker it got.

They were officially back.

* * *

><p>Crimson Creek was given it's name soon after the Older Generation first settled in Wormwood. The creatures of the night became frustrated after they realized they could not enter the Town. In retaliation they would wound someone and spill their blood into the water, hoping to scare the citizens into a frenzy. These creatures were later found out to be called Vampires.<p>

Mayor Henry Wormwood went directly to the witch's houses after the first incident and questioned them on everything they knew of these demons. He learned of their strengths—speed, immortality, the power to heal—and of the weaknesses—sunlight, vervaine, stake through the heart. The one thing that scared the Mayor most was their need to feed on blood; human blood. After his talk with the two witch families he repeated his new found knowledge to the rest of the Town. He then gathered a group of men, sending them into the forest during the day in search of the plant the witches mentioned. Not even half of them came back; this was when they decided to rename the forest that surrounded them the Forbidden Forest.

But with those few men came buckets of vervain. The witches made jewelry with the plant inserted inside and gave a piece to every single villager. When a child was born another piece was made and placed on it. Thus, broke them free of the demon's compulsion. The Mayor had then tainted everything consumable with the plant. In turn, this tainted their blood. The demon's couldn't drink from them.

This angered them even more. So instead of killing them for a meal, they would kill just because they could and taunted the Town with the decease's bodies and blood. This continued until six months ago. It all ended so abruptly. No one in the Town was complaining of this fact, just confused most, worried the rest.

But now it had started again. In the past four days since the first recurrence blood has flowed in Crimson Creek sixteen times. It happened in six hour intervals, at the exact same time. Always on schedule. The Mayor insists the Vampires want something. _But what is it that they want_, thought Charlotte.

* * *

><p>Oranges and purples slowly began to overtake the sky as the sun began it's descent of the earth. Charlotte watched from one of the windows in the built in library as the celestial body turned a dark golden shade, dancing with a darkening cloud. She had always preferred sunset to sunrise. It was an indefeasible end, the previous day to never happen again. She longed for the future and hated looking into the past. <em>There was nothing to do to go back, so why dwell inside of it<em>, she often thought.

She looked down to the book in her hands, fingertips running over the cover as she let out a longing sigh, _What lay behind those walls? Was it really as bad as everyone makes it seem? Maybe_, she thought, standing, _maybe the reason my brother was never heard of again was because he found a better life away from this all_.

She placed the book back in it's spot before leaning against one of the shelves in the darkening room. Charlotte couldn't leave Wormwood. No doubt she didn't want to, it just was not plausible. Too many people depended on her. _I would just have to stop whining and realize my place is here_, she straightened herself up with a determined look on her face. _My place is here_.

A soft knocked resonated through the large room before Harriett opened the door, "Your mother wishes to speak with you, Miss. Wormwood."

"Do you know what of," Charlotte asked, smoothing out her day dress as she walked closer to Harriett.

"She did not say, Miss." Harriett nodded, "She is in the kitchen," she told her before leaving the library.

Charlotte looked out the window at the fading sun once more before leaving the library in search for her mother. The house was quiet as she walked through it. Everything was done for the day—dinner made, children bathed—so all the servants, save for Harriett, had went back to the quarters and everyone else was finishing dressing for bed. The sun was almost completely down. No one ever stayed out past night fall.

Amelia sat on a stool at the counter, arranging a vase of flowers when Charlotte found her. She motioned for her to take the seat next to her, not taking her eyes off of the bouquet. "Harriett said you wanted to speak," Charlotte said after a few moments of silence.

"Your birthday is tomorrow." Amelia smiled, determined not to take her attention away from what was in front of her. "It is not everyday that a woman turns twenty-one-"

"Mother," Charlotte interrupted her, "what is on your mind?" She took her mother's hands in her's, bringing them to rest in her lap.

"Something happened the last time your father went into the City," she said vaguely, still not looking at her daughter. "A man approached him about a betrothal."

"Lou-Annd is a little young to be thinking about marriage, is she not," Charlotte laughed, shaking her mother's hands. She thought that her mother had wanted to laugh with her for she believed, just as much as Charlotte, that marriage was something two people needed to decide on their own. But Amelia didn't laugh. "Mother," Then it hit her, her smiling falling. "It wasn't for Lou-Anne, was it," she asked, biting her lower lip.

"Charlotte," Amelia sighed, closing her eyes.

Charlotte jumped up, snatching her hands away from her mother's, "You have said to me ever since I was a little girl that marriage is something not to be entered into lightly. That I would always have a choice on whether or not I married because you saw what it did to Aunt Lydia," she said in a calm voice. "You swore to never make me marry, you swore to never make me marry," she repeated as the new information slowly began to seep in. "You swore on it," she yelled, tears starting their stinging sensation.

"Charlotte, please," Amelia said, standing up in front of her daughter.

"You lied to me," Charlotte choked. She couldn't breathe. She needed air.

"Your father thinks-" she stared.

Charlotte scoffed, interrupting her, "My father. You want to know something about my _father_," she spat, "he can go to hell." She turned on her heel, walking out of the kitchen door, into the darkness of the night.

* * *

><p>Wormwood was completely silent except for the sounds of crickets chirping and the patter of running footsteps. Charlotte didn't know where she was running to, all she knew was that it felt good. If she stopped she would surely suffocate and die. Dying was not an option for her.<p>

She skidded to a halt, barely stopping in front of the Barrier. The only reason she was willing to stay was for her family. She thought that they needed her but she obviously wrong. Was she willing to leave now? Cross over the Boundary and never look back? Her breathing slowly started to get heavier as she leaned against the brick wall. Hands met tears as she covered her face, sliding down to the ground, silent sobs wracking her body.

When Charlotte was a small child of eight her Aunt Lydia came to visit the Wormwood's and their Town. The last time that Aunt Lydia had been to see them had been three years prior. She was exuberant, she exuded happiness and kindness—much like her eight years older sister. But, then, on her last visit, she had become so sullen. Amelia knew it had to do with her betrothed, though, prove it, she could not. She had her theories, none of which she ever confronted her younger sister about. If she had it would have been overstepping, Amelia never overstepped. So she let her sister suffer in silence at the hands of her husband.

She could do nothing for Lydia, but she could do something for children. She had sworn to Charlotte, and to Charlotte's sisters, that if they did not want to marry that she would not force them. She would never tell them that they had to marry or pick their husbands. Marriage was love, love was something you could not choose. And from that moment, Charlotte swore that she would never marry. She witnessed what it had done to her Aunt. She saw everyday how her father treated her mother. That was not something she would ever want.

The tears had subsided after a few long moments, her throat soar and her body spent. She made her move to get up, but something outside of the Gate caught her eye stopping her. It was a man, not much older then herself, clad in brown trousers and a dirty, white untucked shirt. His dark brown hair in disarray, slightly curling at the ends. Through the darkness she could still see his eyes, an unusually bright shade of blue. _I could look into those eyes forever_, she thought, a smile smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

She was even more beautiful with the short distance in between them, even though she had been crying, leaving her face puffy and blotched red. Her red hair flowed down her shoulders like a waterfall flowing over a cliff causing her soft blue eyes to shine with the help of the stars and moon. Damon wanted—no, needed—her right in that moment. _I__ **will** have her_, he thought taking one step closer.

Charlotte was taken back when he took a step; she had started to think that he was a mirage, and now her mirage was moving. She breathed out slowly, bracing herself on the brick wall as she slowly moved closer to the exit. _If I was ever going to leave, why not now,_ she thought as her foot crossed the Boundary.

A rush of adrenaline rushed through her as she closed her eyes. Her entire world felt different. It was as if she entered a parallel existence where she could hear everything, feel everything. The wind that gently blew across her skin leaving goosepimples felt different. The hooting of the owl in the far distance sounded different, it had not been there before.

_I will not have to wait forever_, Damon thought as she moved her foot outside of the boundary that kept him out. He watched as the woman whose name he had learned was Charlotte shut her eyes, relishing in what it was she feeling. It was as if she had never felt the cool breeze before. He felt like he could watch her all night.

Charlotte opened her eyes, the man still standing in the spot she had left him in. Everything looked clearer, too. Like a veil was lifted from her eyes. Everything was so much brighter. She smiled again, moving her other foot outside of the Boundary. A hand fell on her shoulder pulling her back inside the Town, whipping her around to face them.

"Let go of me," she yelled at her father.

He took her by her shoulders, shaking her, "What do you think you were doing," he yelled. Charlotte only turned her head away from him, tears prickling her eyes again. "You may ignore me, but you are coming home." He let go of her shoulders, grabbing her hand before continuing, "It is dangerous out here, Charlotte." Henry looked around as if something was going to jump out at him as he hurriedly started the walk back to the Manor. Charlotte turned back to look at the man one more time, but he was gone.

There were so many questions floating through Charlotte's head, they needed to answered. She had not planned on talking to her father, she just had no choice. "Have you been following me," she asked abruptly taking her father by surprise.

"Yes," Charlotte stopped suddenly, pulling her hand away from Henry's. She had just thought she was being paranoid. She never thought he would actually follow her around. "Charlotte," he started, turning around to face her, "whether you want to believe it or not, we are exactly the same." He stopped her before she could interject. "You are just are curious and careless as I am. And just as damn stubborn," he chuckled, giving her a small smile. She turned her head away from him, he could not make this right with a smile. "I don't want you to get hurt, darling. I know you have been thinking about life outside of these walls. Do you not think I have?" She gave him a skeptical look, rolling her eyes. "Can you just listen to me, please? It is dangerous out there. More then you know. Do you think Vampires are the worst demons?"

"How would I know, father," she started to yell, but caught herself. It was too late to be yelling in the Town Square. "You tell me nothing. I never knew of compulsion before Anna told me. We need to know all the strengths Vampires have. Not just the ones you find necessary to tell us."

"Is that what you want, for me to tell you everything I know?"

"It would be a start," she deadpanned, glaring at him. "Can I ask you whatever you want, and have your word you will not lie to me?" He nodded his head "If you wish for me to not be hurt why are you making me leave and get married?" For Charlotte the silence that fell in between them said everything. And it hurt. "You want to be rid of me. This is why you accepted the proposal."

"No, Charlotte, not to get rid of you," he replied, making it sound like his answer was the most blatantly obvious thing in the world. "I'm doing it to protect you." Henry sounded and looked hurt when she didn't figure it out. "Why can you not see that everything I do is to protect you, to protect _us_. If you stay here you will only end up dead."

* * *

><p><strong>End Note :: <strong>No, Damon does not love Charlotte yet even though I wrote like he was. I was just trying to emphasis the need he felt to know her, to have her. Just so there is no confusion, when we are with Charlotte everything significant in the town is capitalized. When we're with Damon, it is not.

**Here is something to start thinking about ::** There is going to be another story to this and that one will follow from 1865 up to the 1990s. So if there is any historical moment you would like to see, or would find amusing to put Charlotte and Damon into, tell me. I will try to make it work. To throw in your request either comment on the story, comment on my profile or PM me. :)

Put a review in the jar to feed the starving vampires. :)  
>Next Update :: Wednesday, January 11th, 2012<p> 


	4. The Party

**Author's Note;;** Woot, finally updated! I know, I think I forgot to tell you guys that I wasn't updating when I said I was. -_-' I am coming up with a new uploading ritual, gonna do it after I write and edit a chapter. Seems logical. This means that updates are going to be totally sporadic from now on. I have two other stories I am working on right now so my attention will not be solely on this little baby, even though I love it dearly.

**Disclaimer;;** I do not own the Vampire Diaries franchise.

* * *

><p>Everyone was awake before sun rise, anxiously waiting in bed to begin what was sure to be a wonderful day, for it was the Mayor's daughter's twenty-first birthday. Birthdays were always celebrated with no cost in mind, even more when it was one of the Wormwood's. They felt as though they dealt with enough death and decay that it would be a nice change to celebrate something happy; this is also why pregnancies were such a big event for the Town. It was an exciting time. That is, for everyone besides Charlotte.<p>

She sat on the windowsill of her bedroom looking over the town despising the fact that everyone would make an extravagant event of today. Was her birth really that much more important then everybody elses just because her father was Mayor? She felt as though she had earned nothing in her twenty-one years. It had all been given to her. And she hated herself for it.

Then, on the other hand, she hated the fact that people that did not even like her would come to celebrate, just for some resemblance of peace. It was [i]her[/i] birthday, why should she not be able to do what she wanted? Why should she have to have a party? Everyone would get scooped into the excitement and alcohol and they would soon forget what today really was.

Charlotte shut her eyes as she dragged her knees to her just, resting her head on them. "Happy Birthday," she whispered into the darkness of her room, sure that no one else would say those two words to her.

A knock reverberated through the door, startling her even though she knew who it was before opening the door. Every year since she could remember her mother would come to her room in the early morning, just as the sun started to peek through, and help her dress for the day's events. Though she did not expect her brave enough of coming this time. Charlotte sighed, standing up to answer her bedroom door. She opened it before turning around to walk back to her spot, leaving her mother to come inside.

"Good Morning, darling," she smiled, shutting the door softly behind her. "I know you may still be upset-"

"May," she scoffed, turning her head towards the window.

"But the young man is going to be arriving soon, so I think you should be in your best clothes for him," she finished, sitting herself down on the edge of Charlotte's bed.

"Oh, come now, mother. Don't be afraid to say the word," Charlotte seethed icily, "my [i]betrothed[/i], [i]finance'[/i], [i]soon to be husband[/i]. Pick one," she shrugged, standing. "I don't feel why it would be necessary to impress a man that I am already promised to."

"Charlotte," Amelia sighed, placing her hands in her lap, "could you please try to understand where me and your father are coming from?"

"I understand where you are coming from, mother. I just do not appreciate being lied to." She turned, the sound of her nightgown rustling echoing in the dim room.

Charlotte took a seat at her vanity chair, looking in the reflection of the mirror that hung on the wall. Her mother stared back at her, a pained expression she did not even bother to try to hide etched in her tan skin. She knew she was being hard on Amelia, she was acting like a child. But the one person she thought would never betrayed her had. She would be whisked to some strange, new town soon where they denied the existence of Demons, where they would laugh in her face for believing in such childish nonsense. She would have to start over completely new, knowing no one. Not even her husband. This would be the last birthday she spent her. Charlotte took in a sharp breath as she bit her bottom lip. [i]This would be my last birthday with my family,[/i] she realized, a thin rim of tears filling her bottom eyelids.

"What are we doing this year," she asked, her mother standing abruptly. "With my hair I mean."

Amelia gave her daughter a wide smile, walking towards her with her arms outreached. "I thought maybe braids," she ran her fingers through Charlotte's hair, bending down to rest her chin on her shoulder. "Something simple, but something that pulls your hair away from that beautiful face of yours."

* * *

><p>No one had seen Miss. Wormwood during the day. She had chosen to lock herself in the Manor and await for the party and her fiance's arrival. Everyone was shocked when they heard the news. Nobody had ever expected her to marry, it just was not her cup of tea. Whispers could be heard all day coming up with accusations of what could have made her change her mind. But most importantly, who was the man taking her away?<p>

The day was passing quickly; everyone paying too much attention to the tasks at hand and gossiping rather then the time, but by the position of the sun on the sky they knew the Party was about to begin shortly. The citizen's began to rush around, in more of hurry to finish up the day's work and get dressed. Even though the Mayor said he was just like everyone else in Town, they dare not show up in anything but their best at his house. For them, they saw it as a sign of respect. For Charlotte, she saw it as a ridiculous waste.

A ball of nerves sat in her stomach as she stared out her bedroom window. Her [i]fiance'[/b] would be there in less then an hour. In less then an hour her entire world was going to change. Everything she knew before was going to be just a faint memory in a year or so. For all she knew, tonight was the last night she would spend with her family. So why was she in her room, ignoring the knocks and calls from the other side? One simple reason. The man from last night.

She couldn't remove him from her mind; those penetrating blue eyes. She had even dreamt of them the night prior. It had been so long since she had a dream. So long since she had such a nice sleep. Charlotte smiled softly, touching her lips as she recalled how the man's lips felt on her's in the dream, a light blush filling her cheeks. Another knock echoed in the hallow sounding room, causing her to jump in fright.

"You have to come down at some point." Charlotte's oldest brother's voice was muffled by the wood. "It [i]is[/i] your party."

"Go away, Sebastian." She glared at the door, falling down on the foot of her bed.

Sebastian sighed, leaning on the door, "I would, but mother and father told me to not come back without you. The guests are going to be arriving soon."

"The guests," Charlotte laughed. "They are the Town's people. Not guests."

"That has to be the crudest thing I have ever heard you say, sister."

Charlotte stormed over to the door, swinging it open. "That is not how I meant it to sound," she yelled. "I was simply saying that they are people that we see every single day of our lives. They are not guests in that manner. They have all been to our house before. Most of them everyday."

"Tonight is different," he stated simply looking up at his older sister. "Plus, I would enjoy your company tonight," he smiled sadly, avoiding her gaze. Charlotte had always been able to read him better then anyone else. She always knew what he was feeling by just one glance. Sebastian did not want his sister to know that he was already missing her.

But Charlotte already knew. She sighed, shutting her bedroom door as she stepped into the hallway. "Fine, I will come with you." They linked their elbows turning towards the stairs. "But you cannot leave my side tonight," she warned, yanking his arm back.

* * *

><p>The forest echoed with the sounds of the citizens unlike any other night. By this time they would usually be crawling into bed afraid of their own shadows. He had heard glimpses of what was happening that night; Charlotte's birthday. He smirked as his mind replayed her name in his head. She was peculiar, that one. And he had almost had her last night.<p>

Damon shot up from his horizontal position on the creek bed, frustration seeking from his pores. She was almost his. If only that old man had not come and taken her away as he did she would be with him at this very moment. But there was always tonight. If she was going to leave once, no doubt she would try again. This time he would make sure that she couldn't go back inside that damned barrier.

* * *

><p>The Manor was aglow with candles, music and loud chatter from the guests. The smell of sweets wafted through the air tangling with the scent of flowers that had been placed all around to make it seem more appealing and festive. Everyone was exuberant and as Charlotte had earlier predicted, not one person had wished her a happy birthday. Even Sebastian had left her side to frolic after Anna.<p>

She sat in the corner in an armchair as her eyes darted through the masses of people. Some were by the food spread, some by the beverages, some tucked in corners having private conversations but most were on the dance floor—which was regularly the dining area—dancing with their partners, smiles spread across their faces as they forgot about the dangers that lurked outside. Charlotte could not help but feel a bitter anger towards them all.

* * *

><p>The sound of hoof prints trotting along the dirt roads of town emitted through the air, only to stop once they reached their destination for the night. A man stepped out of the carriage donned in the finest dress clothes one could possibly afford. He carried a cane in one hand, which was more for show then use as a crutch, while a bunch of wild flowers swallowed his other. This was the night he had been looking forward to for some time; the meeting of Charlotte Wormwood, his future wife.<p>

* * *

><p>"Charlotte," she heard her father calling before she could see him. She had made her move to run but was spotted before the chance presented itself. "There you are, darling." Henry embraced her, taking her by the hands. "I would like to introduce you to Gregory Thomas VI." He let go of one of her hands, outstretching it to a man who stood behind him. Charlotte could feel her heart slowly start to pick up pace, she couldn't deal with this. She thought she could but she couldn't. "Dear, Gregory, this is Charlotte, your future wife." Henry smiled between the two, placing their hands together before leaving.<p>

"You," he smiled, "You look breath taking." Charlotte hated herself for blushing but she always did when one complimented her on her beauty. It was something that she, herself, did not see. She looked up at him through painted eyelashes, smiling.

"Thank you."

"These are for you," Gregory stuttered out, handing her the bouquet of wild flowers. She was the most exquisite woman he had ever had the luck to falling on eyes onto. Her soft, red hair gathered into two separate braids at the front, rounding her head only to be combined together in a loose ponytail. Her pale blue eyes seemed to pop from her head from the make-up applied to her face. Gregory felt that he was the luckiest man alive, for certain.

"Would you care to go somewhere a tad more private," she asked, jolting him from his thoughts, giving her a confused look. Charlotte motioned with her head to look around. As he did he noticed that all other activity stopped around them and they were now the nights entertainment.

"I would love, too," he said hurriedly, not liking to be the center of attention.

Charlotte led him away from the crowds, placing the flowers on a table before slowly making the climb up the stairs in her restraining red gown. It was an awkward silence that greeted them as they made their way to the Manor's library, neither of them knowing what to say to each other. What does one say to someone they are engaged to? She opened the door, taking a candle from the hallway inside. It took her a few moments to get enough light to be sufficient to see each other. She sighed, leaning against the windowsill after she finished her task.

[i]Might as well cut to the chase,[/i] she thought, "Why do you wish to marry me," she asked, crossing her hands over her chest in a defensive manner. "We have never met a day in our lives."

Gregory wringed his hands together, taking one step closer to her, "I have heard many stories of you, so pardon me, though I feel like I already know you. I must say that none of them did justice on your beauty."

"I believe one compliment is enough for one night," Charlotte snapped. "What did these [i]stories[/i] say exactly?" She could not deny her curiosity to know of what others, whom she had never met, were speaking about her.

"That you were undeniably stubborn, unlike most women in this time of living. That you had an air of elegance about you, though you never hold your tongue-"

"And I am sure this is what every man wants in a future wife," she scoffed. "Did any of the stories retell my utter neglect of wishing to be married?"

"No," he stuttered out, his eyes starting to dart around the room. [i]He's kind of pathetic, isn't he,[/u] Charlotte thought as she made her way over to the couch that Gregory was standing next to.

"I do not believe in marriage," she explained, sitting down. "It something that I never wanted to take part of. I never found the appeal in it. Why should I view it as a necessity? Who says that if I choose to not get married that I am worth nothing?"

Gregory sat down next to her, his body tense as his mind tried to process what she was trying to tell him. "So, you wish not to be married." He tilted his head, a quizzical look on his face.

"I honestly don't have a choice in the matter, do I?"

"I would prefer a wife who did not hate me before our marriage even began," he chocked up a laugh, turning his face slightly towards her. "Is there anything I could do to change your mind about marrying me?"

"I have already come to terms with the fact that you and I are to be wed, Gregory. There is no need to change my mind."

"But," he turned his body completely towards her's, his hands buried in his lap, "it is not what you want to do."

"My father wants it. If I choose not to be married I would not be able to stay here anyway," she explained. "So, I either agree to marry you, or I agree not to and find a sufficient way of keeping myself alive on my own." [i]The man in the forest,[/i] she thought, a smile trying to tug away at her lips.

"So you are agreeing to marry me," he asked, a light shining through his eyes. [i]I wish he was not so naive.[/i]

"Yes," she smiled, though not for him, as she nodded her head.

"Spectacular," he exclaimed, jumping off the couch, "wonderful, stupendous. You have made me a very happy man, Miss. Wormwood." He extended his hand for her to take, helping her off of the couch. "I am the luckiest man alive." He gave her a slight hug, before turning for the door. "We must go spread joyous news."

"I will join you in a moment, dear," she smiled, standing still in her spot.

"Whatever you wish," he grinned before opening the library door. "Oh," he stopped, turning around. "Happy Birthday, love."

Her heart sank as she watched the man shut the door behind him. He had been the only one to wish her a happy birthday, and now she would have to break his heart. She could not marry a man like him. Someone so soft spoken and gentle. Charlotte made her decision as soon as she laid eyes on him. She was leaving. Tonight. After everyone lay down to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note;;<strong> It took like two weeks to write and I'm not even sure if it is all that amazing :( But it will do. I want to hurry and get to Charlotte and Damon meeting so things can hurry the fuck up! Lol. Reviews are lovely, even if they are one worded. They make my day. :)


End file.
